


Trust

by Cryptic_Fox



Series: Life, Poetry and Discovery [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Loss of Trust, Poetry, Trust Issues, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptic_Fox/pseuds/Cryptic_Fox
Summary: This pretty much goes hand-in-hand with the poem "Betrayal" call it a sequel, or not. It doesn't really matter to me.





	Trust

A complex thing,

something skeptical and wary.

 

Not given out lightly,

and never without great thought.

 

It can stretch out for miles,

seemingly.

Looking as if,

it could never possibly come to an end.

 

It twists and it turns,

but if you bend it too harshly,

its bound to break.

 

A broken trust,

is difficult to mend.

Only time and effort,

can pick up the shattered pieces,

and put it back together again.

 

A thing unseen,

and yet worth more than anything.

It must be handled with the utmost of care.

If you wear it down,

and drag it through the mud,

then it won't ever be the same.

 

It's hard to earn,

so work harder to keep it once it's yours.

 

The trust of others,

isn't something anyone should ever take for granted.


End file.
